LOST
by MazeruSeken
Summary: Ending!/"Byou, kau itu manis sekali, percayalah padaku!"/YAOI/KazukixByou SCREW!
1. Chapter 1

**ScReW © PSC**

Title : L.O.S.T _(chapter 1)_

Pair(s) : Kazuki/Byou(main), Kazuki/Manabu, Manabu/Rui

_**Dont like, dont read!**_

**. . . ~ (^,^) ~ . . .**

Seorang pemuda menguap lebar ditengah jam pelajaran di kelasnya. Sedetik kemudian dia menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja dengan beralaskan lengannya yang ditekuk. Perlahan kesadarannya mulai hilang ditelan rasa kantuk yang sedari tadi menderanya. Dia tersenyum di tengah tidurnya ketika memimpikan puluhan gadis seksi mengelilinginya sembari melontarkan desau suara yang menggoda iman. Gadis-gadis seksi itu mulai menanggalkan satu per satu pakaian mereka. Pemuda itu tanpa sadar menggigiti pensilnya sendiri. "Kalian cantik sekali... Aku ingin me –_sensor_- kalian semua. Aku janji akan membuat kalian –_sensor_- sampai kalian tidak bisa berhenti meneriakkan namaku." Dia ingin menyentuh tubuh molek gadis-gadis itu, namun yang dia dapat malah rasa nyeri di punggungnya.

"KAZUKI, BANGUN! KALAU MAU TIDUR MENDINGAN DI GUDANG SAJA SANA! KAU SELALU MEMBUAT MASALAH DI SETIAP PELAJARANKU!" seru Kamijou-_sensei_ dengan wajah memerah. Dia mengacungkan penggaris besar yang tadi dia gunakan untuk membangunkan—memukul punggung Kazuki.

Kazuki malah bingung melihat teman-temannya yang tengah memperhatikannya sambil menahan tawa mereka. "_Sensei_, kenapa marah-marah?"

"Kau tadi ketiduran dan mengigau sambil mengatakan kata-kata yang tidak pantas! Sepertinya pikiranmu itu hanya dipenuhi hal-hal mesum! Kau sadar tidak kalau kau itu sedang ada di kelas?! Kau itu seharusnya belajar yang benar!" Kamijou-_sensei_ menjitak kepala Kazuki dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Awhhh~" Kazuki mengerang kesakitan lalu meminta maaf kepada seluruh penghuni kelas sambil tersenyum tak berdosa. Pelajaran pun diteruskan kembali walau sebenarnya pikiran mereka semua sudah melayang entah kemana. Dan biang keladinya adalah Kazuki dan pikiran mesumnya yang sudah melampaui batas.

**. . . ~ (^,^) ~ . . .**

"Hmmffttt~ Hahahahahahaha~"

Tawa membahana terdengar hingga ke setiap sudut kantin. Kazuki hanya mendengus melihat _senpai_-nya yang terus menertawakannya karena kejadian tadi pagi di kelasnya. Tapi walaupun sekarang dia kesal, dia tetap tidak menyesali mimpi indahnya tadi.

"Sudahlah, kau ini seperti tidak pernah bermimpi 'indah' saja!" seru Kazuki sambil meneguk sodanya.

"Setidaknya aku tidak memimpikannya di kelas!" sahut pemuda yang masih berusaha keras menahan tawanya—Aoi. "Tidak kusangka ternyata mesummu bertambah parah setelah ditinggal Manabu. Sepertinya kau harus segera mencari kekasih baru."

"Maksudmu apa, _senpai_?! Kami kan belum putus! Dia sudah berjanji padaku kalau tahun depan akan pulang ke kota ini lagi."

"Maksudku... hmmm, tidak ada salahnya kan kalau kau mencari pacar baru? Lagipula kau itu tampan dan cukup populer, jadi tidak akan sulit mencari orang yang mau diajak 'main'. Manabu tidak akan mengetahui perselingkuhanmu kalau tidak ada yang memberitahunya."

Kazuki menyeringai penuh arti. "Ah~ itu ide yang menarik. Sudah lama aku tidak bercinta."

Tidak sengaja mata Kazuki menangkap sosok pemuda yang cukup menarik baginya. "Hahahaha... tak kusangka akan secepat ini aku menemukan target yang pas. Tinggal kudekati saja lalu aku akan bersenang-senang semauku..."

Aoi langsung mengikuti arah pandang Kazuki. Dia tersenyum tipis sembari memperhatikan tubuh pemuda incaran Kazuki tersebut. Memang tidak seseksi Manabu, tapi cukup menggoda kalau sekedar untuk 'bermain-main'.

**. . . ~ (^,^) ~ . . .**

Saat jam pelajaran Kamijou-_sensei _berlangsung, Kazuki kembali membuat ulah. Dia tidak berada di kelas tapi malah duduk di perpustakaan sambil memandangi pemuda incarannya yang tengah bermain _baseball_ di lapangan. Tanpa sadar Kazuki menjilati bibirnya sendiri melihat pemuda incarannya itu bermandikan keringat. Sungguh eksotis hingga Kazuki tidak bisa berhenti berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

"Aku ingin melihatmu berkeringat seperti itu di ranjangku, Sayang~" gumamnya penuh nafsu. Dia segera berdiri untuk menghampiri pemuda itu. Dengan santainya dia masuk ke lapangan, mendekati pemuda itu, lalu menarik dagunya. Untunglah guru pembimbing olahraga sedang tidak ada disana, jadi Kazuki lebih leluasa untuk menjalankan aksinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Singkirkan tanganmu!"

"Jangan terlalu galak, Cantik~ Aku hanya ingin tahu siapa namamu..." Kazuki menyeringai lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah pemuda itu. Ternyata kalau dari dekat lebih cantik, matanya biru jernih, rambutnya pirang melebihi bahu, bibirnya merah basah. "Manis sekali... Aku jadi lapar..."

"Lepaskan aku atau aku kan memukul wajah mesummu!"

"Byou!"

Hampir saja kepalan tangan pemuda itu mendarat di pipi Kazuki. Namun seorang pemuda berpostur tubuh lebih kecil berhasil menghentikannya. "Jangan berkelahi di area sekolah, Byou. Aku tidak mau kau terkena masalah."

"Jin-_chan_, dia yang cari gara-gara dulu denganku! Aku hanya—hmmmpp"

Mata Byou melebar saat bibirnya dibungkam oleh ciuman Kazuki. Orang-orang yang melihat adegan itu juga ikut kaget, sedangkan Aoi yang memperhatikan mereka dari kejauhan hanya bersiul kagum atas tindakan nekat Kazuki.

"Byoucchan, bibirmu enak. Aku ingin memakanmu," ucap Kazuki sambil menjilati saliva Byou yang tertinggal di sudut bibirnya.

Byou langsung melayangkan tinjunya lagi kepada Kazuki, namun Kazuki menahannya dengan mudah. "Jangan marah-marah, Byoucchan. Wajahmu jadi tambah cantik! Nanti aku jadi susah mengendalikan diri."

"KAU ORANG PALING KURANG AJAR YANG PERNAH KUTEMUI!" seru Byou dengan kesal. Dia ingin sekali menghajar pemuda di hadapannya itu.

Dengan santainya Kazuki mengecup lembut tangan Byou yang ada digenggamannya. Byou sedikit merona diperlakukan seperti itu. "Nanti sepulang sekolah aku tunggu di parkiran ya. Aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang."

"PERGI KAU! AKU TIDAK SUDI PULANG DENGAN ORANG SEPERTIMU!" teriak Byou sambil menepis tangan Kazuki yang masih terus memegangi tangannya.

"Baik, aku akan pergi..." Kazuki memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celananya lalu kembali lagi ke kelasnya. Sepanjang perjalanan dia tidak bisa menahan senyumannya. Sementara Byou langsung mencuci bibirnya dengan air mineral.

**. . . ~ (^,^) ~ . . .**

Sepulang sekolah, Kazuki benar-benar menunggu Byou di parkiran. Dia tersenyum simpul saat melihat Byou melewatinya begitu saja tanpa memandangnya sedikitpun. "Byoucchan, pulanglah bersamaku! Kau harus tanggung jawab karena sudah membuatku gila," ucap Kazuki dengan sedikit berlebihan.

"Kenapa aku harus bertanggung jawab?! Lagipula kau kan memang sudah gila!"

"Wah~ aku kan gila karenamu. Justru kalau kau menolakku, aku akan menjadi semakin gila, lalu aku akan jadi semakin liar dan kau akan berada dalam bahaya besar. Jadi aku akan memberikanmu kesempatan untuk memilih..." Kazuki mencengkeram rahang Byou dengan kasar. "Silakan jauhi aku, maka aku akan memperkosamu. Atau jadilah kekasihku, maka aku akan membuatmu orang paling bahagia di dunia ini."

Byou meronta, namun cengkraman Kazuki semakin kuat. "Kazukebe, lepaskan aku! Sakit sekali!"

Kazuki mengendurkan cengkramannya pada rahang Byou. "Cepatlah memilih, maka aku akan melepaskanmu!"

"Aku tidak mau memilih! Kau kira aku takut dengan pemuda mesum sepertimu?!" seru Byou cukup keras sehingga orang-orang di sekitar mereka bisa mendengarnya.

"Ternyata kau keras kepala juga ya. Kalau kau tidak secantik ini, mungkin aku sudah akan memperlakukanmu lebih kasar!"

Byou terus berusaha melepaskan tangan Kazuki dari wajahnya. Namun sepertinya kekuatan mereka tidak sepadan. Dia hanya bisa terus mengerang kesakitan, dan sialnya dia tidak tahu kalau erangannya itu membuat Kazuki bergairah. Nyatanya Kazuki langsung menarik paksa tubuh Byou ke dalam mobilnya. Dia menekan pundak Byou hingga pemuda itu jatuh terlentang di jok belakang mobilnya. Ada beberapa siswa yang melihat kejadian itu, namun mereka mengabaikannya karena mereka pikir, Byou dan Kazuki sedang ada masalah pribadi yang ingin diselesaikan.

"Kazukebeee~ lepaskan aku~"

Kazuki segera membekap mulut Byou lalu menindihnya. "Diam dulu, Sayang~ Kau yang memaksaku untuk melakukan hal ini!" ucapnya lalu membuka kancing-kancing seragam Byou. Tak perlu waktu yang lama hingga akhirnya dada Byou terpampang sepenuhnya. Tangan kanan Kazuki menahan kedua tangan Byou di atas kepala, sedangkan tangan kirinya membekap mulut Byou yang dari tadi tidak bisa diam.

"Cantik..." Kazuki mulai menjilati leher Byou penuh nafsu, hal itu membuat Byou tidak dapat menahan erangan halusnya. "Kau sensitif sekali..." Sekarang Kazuki tidak hanya menjilatnya, tapi juga menghisapnya dengan keras. Kadang dia juga menggigitnya hingga Byou memekik kesakitan. Leher dan dada Byou yang semula putih mulus sekarang penuh bercak merah-keunguan yang terlihat sangat jelas. Tangan Byou yang semula terus meronta, sekarang lemas tak berdaya. Keringat mulai mengucur dari sekujur tubuhnya dan erangan tidak hentinya keluar dari mulutnya.

"Unghhh~ Ka...zuuuu..." Byou meremat rambut Kazuki dengan gemas. Sebegitu hebatkah permainan Kazuki hingga membuatnya tak berdaya hanya karena puluhan hisapan. Libidonya terus naik, suhu tubuhnya juga ikut naik dengan drastis. Namun tiba-tiba saja Kazuki menghentikan permainannya. Kazuki tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat mendengar Byou mengerang kecewa.

"Kita teruskan lain waktu saja. Kasihan temanmu itu sudah lama mencarimu," ucap Kazuki sambil menunjuk Jin yang kesana-kemari mencari Byou. Kazuki membantu Byou merapikan seragamnya. Dia puas memandangi _kissmark_ yang dia ciptakan di setiap inchi leher dan dada Byou.

Nafas Byou masih tidak beraturan dan wajahnya merah merona. Dia segera berlari mendekati Jin. Kazuki tertawa kecil saat melihat Jin menjitak kepala Byou dengan gemas. Dia sangat menyesal karena baru menyadari kalau ada adik kelas secantik Byou.

"Byoucchan, kau sudah jadi milikku... dan sebentar lagi kau akan jadi milikku seutuhnya," gumam Kazuki sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

**. . . ~ (^,^) ~ . . .**

Sepertinya Kazuki memang sungguh-sungguh menginginkan Byou. Setelah tadi siang puas menandai tubuh Byou dengan puluhan _kissmark_, malam ini dia mendatangi rumah Byou. Dengan santainya dia mengetuk pintu rumah Byou dengan membawa serangkai besar mawar putih.

Tak berselang lama akhirnya pintu itu terbuka. Seorang _maid_ berwajah cantik menyambutnya dengan senyuman manis. "Selamat datang~ Mau bertemu siapa?"

"Aku teman sekolahnya Byou. Bisakah aku bertemu dengannya?" tanya Kazuki dengan sopan.

"Tuan muda ada di kamarnya, mari saya antarkan kesana~"

Kazuki mengangguk lalu mengikuti _maid_ tersebut. "Rumah ini sepi sekali..."

"Tuan dan Nyonya sedang bulan madu untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Mereka pasangan yang romantis kan~"

"Wooo..." Kazuki hanya mengangguk.

_Maid_ itu mengetuk kamar Byou. "Tuan muda, ada teman sekolah Anda~"

"Suruh masuk saja!" balas Byou dari dalam kamarnya. Dia sedang tiduran di atas ranjangnya sambil membaca buku. Kaos yang dia kenakan agak tersingkap memperlihatkan perut dan pinggangnya.

"Byoucchan..."

Byou sangat kaget saat melihat Kazuki yang masuk ke dalam kamarnya karena dia kira yang datang adalah Jin. "Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku?!" seru Byou kaget lalu segera merapikan bajunya yang berantakan. Dia menutupi tubuhnya dengan bantal.

"Tenanglah, aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam kok. Aku mau minta maaf tentang kejadian tadi siang," ucap Kazuki sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Byou memandangnya dengan curiga. Seakan tak percaya lagi pada Kazuki setelah apa yang pemuda itu lakukan padanya tadi siang.

Kazuki meletakkan bunganya di atas pangkuan Byou. Dia mengambilnya setangkai mawar lalu menyelipkannya pada telinga kiri Byou. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Tadi siang _mood_-ku sedang buruk jadi mudah terbawa nafsu."

Byou mendengus dengan kesal. "Kau tidak sedang membohongiku kan? Kau janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi?"

"Kau boleh memukulku sesuka hatimu kalau aku sampai mengingkari ucapanku sendiri."

Sesaat kemudian Byou tersenyum tipis lalu mengambil bunga pemberian Kazuki. "Terimakasih ya, bunganya bagus sekali—Kazuki-_kun_."

Kazuki memperhatikan leher Byou yang dipenuhi _kissmark_-nya. Itu pasti tidak akan hilang hingga beberapa hari kedepan.

"Kazuki-_kun_, kau adalah murid terpandai di sekolah itu kan? Tapi kenapa tampangmu itu tidak—"

"Tampangku terlalu tampan untuk menjadi orang jenius ya?" potong Kazuki.

"Kau terlalu percaya diri!" Byou memukul wajah Kazuki menggunakan bantal. "Tampangmu lebih seperti om-om berhidung belang!"

"Benarkah? Tapi kenyataannya aku memang tampan kan? Banyak sekali orang ingin jadi kekasihku tapi hanya kau yang berhasil membuatku tergoda," ucap Kazuki sembari tersenyum miring.

"Aku tidak menggodamu!"

"Kau menggodaku dengan tubuh indahmu." Kazuki menjilati bibirnya. "Hmm... kau sendirian kan di rumah? Bagaimana kalau kutemani? Tapi tidak gratis ya, kau harus mau memberikan tubuhmu padaku malam ini!"

"Tidak mau! Lebih baik kau pulang saja sana! Aku tidak mau ditemani orang aneh sepertimu!" seru Byou. Dia agak merinding melihat Kazuki yang memandanginya dengan tajam. Belum ada 15 menit yang lalu Kazuki minta maaf, tapi sekarang sudah mau berulah lagi. Seharusnya dia memang tidak boleh mempercayai orang seperti Kazuki. "Pergi! Pergi! Atau aku akan berteriak!"

"Hahahaha... aku hanya bercanda. Aku memang sudah mau pulang kok," ucap Kazuki sambil mengelus pipi Byou dengan lembut. Dia menyelipkan kertas berisi nomor telponnya di sela bibir Byou. "Aku pulang dulu ya... Sampai jumpa besok, Byoucchan," bisiknya lalu mencium pipi Byou.

Byou hanya mengangguk. Setelah Kazuki benar-benar pergi, Byou langsung mengunci pintu kamarnya. Tanpa sadar dia tersenyum dengan wajah merona. " Dasar Kazukebe! Baru kali ini aku mengenal orang seaneh dia." Byou kembali berbaring di ranjangnya lalu segera menarik selimutnya. Tapi sebelum terlelap dia menyempatkan diri untuk mengirimi Kazuki _e-mail_.

_[Sampai di rumah langsung tidur ya, Kazukebe! Aku sedang memeluk bunga pemberianmu... –Byou-]_

Kazuki tersenyum saat membaca _e-mail_ itu, namun wajahnya berubah menjadi sendu saat teringat kepada Manabu yang sudah dua hari tidak memberinya kabar. Dia selalu merasa sendirian tanpa Manabu di sampingnya... Dia sangat merindukan kekasihnya...

**~ T B C ~**


	2. Chapter 2

**ScReW © PSC**

Title : L.O.S.T _(chapter 2)_

Pair(s) : Kazuki/Byou(main), Kazuki/Manabu, Manabu/Rui

_**Dont like, dont read!**_

**. . . ~ (^,^) ~ . . .**

Pagi ini matahari sudah terbit cukup tinggi, namun belum ada tanda-tanda Byou akan terbangun dari tidurnya. Para _maid_ mulai cemas menanti Byou keluar dari kamar, karena tidak biasanya Byou bangun kesiangan padahal hari ini ada ulangan Fisika.

"Kalian sedang apa?" tanya Kazuki yang baru saja datang untuk menjemput Byou. Dia agak bingung melihat para _maid_ yang tengah berkumpul di depan kamar Byou sambil menggedor-gedor pintu kamar yang masih terkunci itu.

"Byou-_cama_ belum keluar dari kamarnya. Dia juga tidak menyahut panggilan kami..." jawab salah satu _maid_.

"Apakah kalian tidak punya kunci cadangan untuk membuka kamarnya?" tanya Kazuki. Para _maid_ menggeleng bersamaan.

Tanpa berpikir panjang Kazuki langsung menendang pintu itu sekuat tenaga. Seketika pintu terbuka dan memperlihatkan sang empunya kamar yang masih terlelap di balik selimut tebalnya.

Para _maid_ menghela nafas lega, namun Kazuki malah merasa aneh, karena Byou sama sekali tidak terusik oleh suara berisik di sekitarnya. Dan debaman pintu tadi cukup keras, seharusnya Byou langsung terbangun jika mendengarnya.

Kazuki mendekati Byou lalu mencium keningnya. "Sudah kuduga... Dia demam."

Para _maid_ tercengang lalu mereka bergegas mengambil air dingin untuk mengompres Byou.

Kazuki duduk di samping Byou lalu mengelus rambutnya. Byou sedikit membuka matanya saat merasakan sentuhan di kepalanya.

"Kazuki-_kun_..." gumam Byou dengan suara serak. Dia tersenyum tipis lalu memejamkan matanya lagi. Kepalanya terasa sangat berat sehingga matanya tidak kuat jika harus terbuka terlalu lama. Bisa merasakan sentuhan Kazuki saja baginya sudah lebih dari cukup. Sentuhan itu... rasanya nyaman sekali.

"Sepertinya tadi malam kau masih baik-baik saja. Kalau tahu kau akan demam, aku tidak akan pulang dan akan menemanimu semalaman. Apakah semalam kau tidak tidur?"

"Tidur kok..." jawab Byou dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

Kazuki menunduk lalu mengecup bibir Byou berulang kali. Hingga akhirnya kecupan ringannya berubah menjadi lumatan. Lidahnya juga tak luput berpartisipasi membelit lidah Byou untuk bergerak lebih sensual.

Byou hanya bisa mendesah tak berdaya disela ciumannya. Kazuki menyesap kuat-kuat bibir Byou, seakan ingin menghisap habis panas tubuh Byou yang sedang berada di atas normal. Byou mencengkeram kemeja yang dikenakan Kazuki, _saliva_-nya mulai turun dari rahang ke lehernya.

"Ka—zu... Nggghhhh~"

Seringaian tercipta di bibir Kazuki, dengan cepat dia menyibakkan selimut Byou. Sungguh beruntung karena Byou hanya mengenakan kaos longgar tanpa lengan dan celana pendek. Kazuki serasa ingin menggigit lidahnya sendiri saat menyadari kaos yang Byou kenakan melorot sehingga memperlihatkan bahu dan sebelah _nipple_-nya. Pandangannya turun ke bawah... demi apa! Paha Byou terekpos dengan sangat jelas, kaki jenjangnya menjuntai ke tepian ranjang, dan pinggulnya terus menggeliat eksotis.

"Kazu... pusing..."

Kazuki langsung tersadar dari pikiran kotornya lalu memandang wajah Byou yang sekarang sudah beruraikan air mata. "Byou, kau menangis?"

"Kazu... pusing... Peluk aku, _please_~"

Dengan sigap Kazuki menarik Byou ke dalam pelukannya. Dia mengambil posisi agar Byou bisa merasa senyaman mungkin. "Jangan menangis, aku akan memanggilkan dokter untukmu. Kau akan baik-baik saja."

Byou mengangguk lalu memejamkan matanya. Dia memeluk leher Kazuki dengan erat. Dan tak lama kemudian, Byou terlelap.

Kazuki menyelimuti Byou lalu memandangi wajah tenangnya. "Maafkan aku... Aku terlalu jahat padamu. Bahkan disaat kau sedang kesakitan seperti ini, aku masih sempat berpikiran untuk memanfaatkan tubuhmu," bisiknya penuh penyesalan.

**. . . ~ (^,^) ~ . . .**

Setelah diperiksa oleh dokter dan minum obat, keadaan Byou mulai membaik. Suhu tubuhnya sudah kembali normal, namun badannya masih agak lemah. Kazuki terus berada disisinya, mengambilkan apapun yang Byou butuhkan, membantu Byou melakukan segala sesuatu, dan menuruti semua permintaan Byou. Makanya, Byou jadi punya niat usil untuk menjahilinya.

"Kazuki-_kun_, terimakasih ya sudah menjagaku seharian ini. Bahkan kau jadi ikut-ikutan bolos sekolah hanya demi menemaniku," ucap Byou sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Jangankan cuma bolos, menerobos badai saja aku mau kok demi kamu!" balas Kazuki.

"Kalau begitu, Kazuki-_kun_ pasti tidak akan menolak kan kalau aku suruh belanja ke _supermarket_?"

Kazuki mengangguk. "Memangnya apa yang harus aku beli?"

Byou memberikan catatan belanjaan yang panjangnya hampir setengah meter. "Ini adalah catatan kebutuhanku selama seminggu ini. Aku tidak mungkin pergi belanja hari ini karena aku masih sakit, tapi kebutuhanku hari ini sudah habis."

Kazuki menerima catatan itu lalu segera pergi ke _supermarket_.

"Ehh?!" Byou tidak menyangka kalau Kazuki akan menuruti perintahnya tanpa ada protes atau raut keberatan. Malahan Kazuki terlihat senang saat dimintai bantuan olehnya. Padahal kan sebenarnya Byou hanya ingin mengerjainya saja.

"Dia benar-benar orang yang baik ya, Byou-_cama_~" ucap salah satu _maid_ yang duduk di samping Byou.

Byou hanya mengangguk lalu tersenyum.

"Aku rasa dia sangat menyayangi Byou-_cama_~ aku bisa melihat kesungguhan hatinya saat dia mencium Byou-_cama_ tadi..."

"Eh?! Cium?" Byou agak tersentak saat mendengarnya.

"Iya, tadi kan kalian berciuman lama sekali. Setelah itu Byou-_cama_ ketiduran di pelukannya."

"Aku—a... ku tidak ingat kalau kami melakukan hal seperti itu..." gumam Byou. Dia tahu kalau para _maid_-nya tidak mungkin berkata bohong padanya. Wajahnya berubah merah padam, bukan karena marah namun hanya terlalu malu membayangkan bagaimana dia berciuman dengan Kazuki tadi.

"Mungkin saat itu Byou-_cama_ sedang pusing jadi tidak sadar."

"Umm!" gumam Byou sambil meremat selimutnya.

Satu jam kemudian, Kazuki pulang dari _supermarket_. Dia langsung masuk ke kamar Byou sambil membawa sekantong besar belanjaan. "Byoucchan, aku berhasil membeli semua yang tertulis di catatanmu."

"Terimakasih," ucap Byou. Dia agak malu bertatapan langsung dengan Kazuki. Bayangan tentang ciumannya dengan Kazuki tadi pagi masih memenuhi kepalanya.

Kazuki berjalan ke arah Byou lalu menarik dagunya. Byou terpaksa mendongak dan wajahnya hanya berjarak kurang dari tiga centi dari wajah Kazuki.

Para _maid_ langsung tersentak lalu keluar dari kamar Byou. Mereka tidak ingin merusak suasana mesra keduanya.

"Byoucchan, mulai besok kau harus berangkat ke sekolah bersamaku!" ucap Kazuki lalu mencium kening Byou.

"Tapi sama Jin juga kan?" tanya Byou. "Kasihan dia kalau harus pergi ke sekolah sendirian."

"Iya iya, apapun yang kamu inginkan."

Byou memeluk Kazuki dengan erat. "Terimakasih banyak, kau sudah terlalu baik kepadaku."

Kazuki menggigit bibir bawahnya saat merasakan tangan-tangan kurus Byou melingkari tubuhnya. Terasa begitu lemah dan ringkih. Kazuki membalas pelukan Byou, membawa tubuh mereka lebih merapat satu sama lain. Menyesap kehangatan yang menguar pada setiap detakan jantung Byou yang dapat dia rasakan. Kehangatan yang tidak pernah dia dapatkan dari kekasihnya sendiri.

'_Manabu...'_

Sebuah nama yang selalu terlintas dibenaknya dan tidak pernah hilang walau hanya sedetik, seakan menggambarkan betapa Kazuki sangat merindukan sosok itu.

**. . . ~ (^,^) ~ . . .**

Lembaran hari baru telah terbuka, Byou sudah sembuh dari sakitnya dan sekarang dia tengah bersiap pergi ke sekolah lagi. Dia menyisiri rambutnya yang sudah melebihi pundak. "Sudah panjang sekali... besok akan kupotong—"

"Jangan! Jangan coba-coba memotongnya!"

Byou terlonjak kaget saat tiba-tiba ada orang yang berseru tepat di belakangnya. "Kazuki-_kun_! Kau mengagetkanku!"

Kazuki hanya tertawa kecil lalu memeluk pinggang Byou dari belakang. "Jangan potong rambutmu, Byou. Kau tampak manis dengan rambutmu yang seperti sekarang ini," bisiknya sambil mengecupi leher Byou.

"Aahhhhhh~ Nggg—stop!" erangan halus meluncur dari bibir Byou. Kazuki masih terus menyesap dan menggigiti area di sekitar leher Byou. Baginya erangan Byou merupakan perintah untuk melanjutkan aksinya lebih jauh lagi.

"Masih ada waktu lima belas menit sebelum sekolah dimulai..." ucap Kazuki disela cumbuannya. Tangannya masuk ke dalam seragam Byou, menekan-nekan _nipple_ Byou yang telah mengeras.

"Ungghhh... Ah! su—dah... engggg~" desahan Byou semakin keras. Dia berpegangan erat pada lengan Kazuki yang melingkari tubuhnya. Sebenarnya Byou ingin melepaskan pelukan Kazuki, namun rasanya sulit sekali. Dia hanya bisa menggigiti bibir bawahnya untuk menahan erangannya agar tidak membuat Kazuki semakin bernafsu.

"_OHAYOU_, BYOU!"

Dengan langkah tanpa dosa, Jin masuk ke kamar Byou tapi langkahnya langsung terhenti di depan pintu saat melihat si pemilik kamar sedang melakukan adegan senonoh dengan _senpai_-nya sendiri. "Kalian... sedang... apa... ?" ucapnya putus-putus.

Byou langsung mendorong Kazuki agar menjauhinya. Dengan wajah merah padam, Byou langsung menyambar tasnya. "Ayo kita berangkat! Kita hampir telat nih..." ucapnya seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Jin menatap Byou dengan tajam. "Sepertinya banyak yang harus kau jelaskan padaku!" desis Jin. Sementara Kazuki hanya menghela nafas lalu mengikuti keduanya keluar rumah.

Selama perjalanan ke sekolah, Byou terus saja diam tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Mukanya terlihat masam dan dia tambah kesal saat menyadari kalau Kazuki tengah menertawainya.

"Kazukebe!"

"Hahahahaha... mukamu aneh!" ucap Kazuki lalu mengelus kepala Byou.

Byou mendengus kesal, namun tidak ada niatan untuk menyingkirkan tangan Kazuki dari kepalanya. Byou kesal terhadap sikap Kazuki yang suka mencumbuinya dengan sembarangan. Dia yakin kalau sekarang Jin pasti berpikir yang macam-macam terhadap dirinya.

Jin terus memperhatikan keduanya dari kursi belakang, rasanya dia seperti serangga pengganggu saja di antara mereka.

**. . . ~ (^,^) ~ . . .**

"Jadi bagaimana? Apakah kau sudah berhasil menaklukkan tubuhnya?"

Kazuki tersenyum puas. "Sebenarnya aku bisa melakukannya kapan saja, tapi aku masih ingin bermain-main dulu dengannya. Dia terlalu manis untuk dipakai satu kali saja, _senpai_."

Aoi hanya mengangguk lalu kembali menenggak minumannya. "Aku sudah lama tidak melihatnya."

"Nanti sepulang sekolah aku mau ke rumahnya, kau bisa ikut denganku tapi kau harus janji satu hal padaku! Jangan menyentuhnya seujung jaripun!"

"Iya iya, kau tenang saja," ucap Aoi sembari tersenyum miring.

"Cih, ekspresimu tidak meyakinkan, _senpai_!" Kazuki memukul pelan pundak Aoi lalu keduanya tertawa ringan.

**. . . ~ (^,^) ~ . . .**

"Byou, jelaskan padaku tentang apa-yang-aku-lihat-tadi-pagi!" ucap Jin sambil menodongkan sumpitnya di depan wajah Byou.

"Apa yang harus kujelaskan? Kau kan sudah melihatnya secara langsung..." ucap Byou sambil terus memakan bekalnya.

"Apakah kalian pacaran? Sejak kapan?" Jin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Byou, menuntut sahabatnya itu untuk memberi penjelasan.

Byou memalingkan wajahnya dari Jin. "Jujur saja aku juga tidak tahu dengan apa yang terjadi tadi pagi. Kazuki-_kun_ memang aneh, dia selalu melakukan hal seperti itu dengan tiba-tiba."

"APAA?! Jadi kalian tidak hanya sekali melakukan hal seperti itu? Kalian kan baru saling mengenal sekitar tiga hari yang lalu!" seru Jin yang tidak dapat menutupi keterkejutannya.

"Cuma dua kali kok! Eh tiga mungkin, tapi yang satu kali aku tidak menyadarinya," balas Byou membuat Jin tambah tercengang.

Jin hendak bertanya lagi, namun sialnya bel berakhirnya istirahat sudah berbunyi. Maka mereka segera membereskan bekal mereka lalu pindah ke tempat duduk masing-masing.

**. . . ~ (^,^) ~ . . .**

Saat ini Byou tidak dapat menutupi kebahagiannya, karena ibunya telah menyambutnya ketika dia sampai di rumah. Dia sangat merindukan ibunya walau hanya ditinggal seminggu.

"_Mommy_ dapat kabar kalau kau sakit, makanya _Mommy_ buru-buru pulang. Maaf ya sudah meninggalkanmu lama-lama~"

"Aku baik-baik saja kok, tidak usah terlalu khawarir," balas Byou.

"Uru-_sama_, sekarang Byou-_cama_ sudah punya pacar," ucap salah satu _maid_.

"Tidak! Kazuki-_kun_ bukan pacarku kok!" seru Byou.

"Kami tidak menyebutkan namanya lho ya~" ucap para _maid_ hampir bersamaan.

Byou memajukan bibirnya. "Aku tidak punya pacar!" serunya lalu berlari ke kamarnya.

Uruha hanya tersenyum lalu pergi ke dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam untuk Byou. Namun tiba-tiba konsentrasi memasaknya terpecah oleh bunyi bel rumahnya. Ternyata Kazuki dan Aoi yang datang berkunjung.

"Errr... kalian mau mencari anakku ya?" tanya Uruha dengan ragu-ragu.

Kazuki dan Aoi saling berpandangan dengan bingung.

"Kami mencari Byou," ucap Kazuki.

"Masuklah, dia ada di kamarnya. Kenalkan dulu, namaku Uruha. Aku ibunya Byou," ucap Uruha sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Aoi langsung balas menjabat tangan Uruha. "Namaku Aoi!"

"Aku Kazuki..." ucap Kazuki sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri dikarenakan Aoi belum melepaskan tangan Uruha. "Maaf ya, _Aunty_. Kami tadi agak terkejut karena tidak menyangka ternyata ibu Byou masih sangat muda."

"Muda dan cantik..." sambung Aoi membuat Uruha agak tersipu.

"Dulu aku menikah diusia yang sangat muda. Tapi suamiku sudah meninggal tiga tahun yang lalu. Sekarang aku cuma tinggal bersama Byou dan para _maid_," terang Uruha.

Kazuki menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung. "Tapi kalau tidak salah, kemarin ada _maid_ yang bilang padaku kalau _Aunty_ sedang pergi bulan madu."

"Aku pergi ke pemakaman suamiku yang kebetulan berada di luar kota. Orang-orang disini menyebutnya dengan 'bulan madu'. Aneh sekali kan~" jelas Uruha sambil tertawa kecil. "Jadi, siapa diantara kalian berdua yang pacaran dengan anakku?"

Kazuki dan Aoi saling berpandangan lagi.

"_Mommy_!" seru Byou buru-buru mendekati ibunya. "Sudah aku bilangin kan kalau aku tidak punya pacar~"

"Eh? Byou... lehermu kenapa?" tanya Uruha sambil memperhatikan leher Byou yang masih dipenuhi bercak merah. Sepertinya Byou lupa tidak mengenakan baju yang bisa menutupi lehernya.

Uruha menyibak paksa kaos yang Byou kenakan. Tanda kemerahan itu tidak hanya di leher, namun juga di tengkuk, pundak, dan dadanya. "Byou, kenapa kulitmu bisa merah-merah seperti ini?"

"_Mommy_, a—ku... unnn..." Byou menatap ibunya dengan takut-takut.

'_Ah sial!'_ rutuk Kazuki dalam hati.

**~ T B C ~**


	3. Chapter 3

**ScReW © PSC**

Title : L.O.S.T _(chapter 3)_

Pair(s) : Kazuki/Byou(main), Kazuki/Manabu, Manabu/Rui

_**Dont like, dont read!**_

**. . . ~ (^,^) ~ . . .**

"Byou, jawab Mommy! Apa yang ada di lehermu itu?!"

Seketika suasana di rumah itu berubah menjadi tegang. Byou menatap ibunya dengan takut-takut, sementara Kazuki terus mengumpat dalam hati.

"Uruha-_san_, sepertinya anda sangat naif kalau tidak tahu apa yang ada di leher putramu itu," ucap Aoi diiringi seringaian khasnya.

Uruha menghela nafas panjang lalu membingkai wajah Byou menggunakan kedua tangannya. "Jangan takut, Mommy tidak marah padamu. Jadi, tolong katakan siapa yang melakukannya? Apakah dia menyayangimu?"

"Uhmm... Aku yang melakukannya dan aku sangat menyayanginya." Kazuki angkat bicara. _'... ya, menyayangi tubuh indahnya,'_ sambungnya dalam hati.

Byou menatap tak percaya kepada Kazuki. "Kazuki-_kun_, menyayangiku?"

"Tentu saja aku sangat menyayangimu, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" tanya Kazuki terang-terangan. "_Ne_ _Aunty_, boleh kan aku menjalin hubungan dengan putramu?"

"Kalau aku sih terserah Byou saja," ucap Uruha.

Ketiga orang disana menatap Byou yang wajahnya sudah semerah apel.

Byou menggelengkan kepalanya lalu menutupi wajahnya menggunakan kedua tangannya. "Kalian jangan menatapku seperti itu! Aku malu~"

Aoi meraih tangan Uruha. "Uruha-_san_, mendingan kita tinggalkan mereka berdua. Mereka pasti sungkan kalau kita ada disini," bisik Aoi lalu menarik Uruha menjauh dari tempat itu.

Perlahan Kazuki menarik tangan Byou yang masih menutupi wajahnya. "Aku mau melihat wajah cantikmu saat tersipu seperti itu. Ssssttt... aku jadi ingin menggigitmu, Byoucchan~"

Wajah Byou bertambah merah dari sebelumnya. "Kazuki-_kun_, kau serius? Sayang aku?"

Kazuki mengecupi wajah Byou. "Aku serius, Sayang. Aku sangat mencintaimu, jadilah kekasihku!"

"Bohong! Aku tahu Kazuki-_kun _pasti sedang berbohong!" seru Byou dengan tiba-tiba sambil mendorong tubuh Kazuki sekuat tenaga lalu segera berlari masuk ke kamarnya.

Kazuki tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Byou. Dia mengambil ponselnya lalu mengirimi Byou _e-mail_... **[Selamat malam, Cantik. Aku mau pulang dulu ya. Kau berhutang ciuman kepadaku. Besok akan kutagih, bersiaplah!]**

Byou mengabaikan _e-mail_ dari Kazuki. Dia malah sibuk memukul-mukul bantalnya. "Kazuki-_kun_ pembohong! Bercandanya tidak lucu!" serunya dengan kesal namun wajahnya masih tersipu.

**. . . ~ (^,^) ~ . . .**

Seharian ini di sekolah Byou sama sekali tidak tenang. Dia tidak ingin bertemu dengan Kazuki—lebih tepatnya dia tidak ingin dicium oleh Kazuki. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatnya sulit bernafas. Dan pernyataan Kazuki kemarin masih memenuhi pikirannya. Apakah Kazuki benar-benar menyukainya? Sudah pasti itu tidak benar kan?

"Jin, bukankah aneh kalau orang yang baru seminggu mengenalmu tiba-tiba menyatakan cinta kepadamu?" tanya Byou kepada Jin yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Menurutku tidak aneh, bahkan kemarin aku melihat dua orang yang baru saling mengenal bercumbu di dalam kamar," balas Jin.

Byou memandang Jin dengan tajam, namun Jin pura-pura sibuk menyalin materi yang ada di bukunya.

"Jin! Aku serius!" seru Byou.

Jin memandang Byou dengan agak kesal. "Memangnya kenapa sih? Apakah Kazuki-_senpai_ menyatakan cinta kepadamu?"

Byou mengangguk, membuat Jin langsung melotot tak percaya. "Kau tidak bohong kan? Kazuki-_senpai_ kan sudah punya pacar, Byou!"

Sekarang gantian Byou yang kaget luar biasa. Dia benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau Kazuki yang setiap hari menggodanya itu sebenarnya sudah punya kekasih. Lalu kenapa Kazuki terkesan mengejarnya? Bahkan kemarin Kazuki memintanya untuk jadi kekasihnya.

Jin mengelus pundak Byou yang terlihat masih _shock_. "Kau tahu Manabu-_senpai_? Model cantik yang dulu sekelas dengan Kazuki-_senpai_—"

"Dia pacarnya Kazukebe?!" potong Byou.

Jin mengangguk. Dia dapat melihat sirat kekecewaan di wajah Byou. "Maafkan aku tidak memberitahumu sejak awal, Byou..."

"Tidak apa-apa, Jin. Kau tidak salah, seharusnya aku yang dari awal cerita padamu tentang kedekatanku dengan Kazukebe—Uhmmm... aku mau ke _toilet_ dulu ya~" Byou beranjak ke _toilet_. Jin sengaja membiarkannya pergi sendiri karena Jin tahu Byou sedang ingin menenangkan pikirannya.

Byou berdiri cukup lama di depan wastafel. Dia mencuci mukanya berulang kali sambil terus mengumpat. Untungnya dia hanya sendirian di _toilet_ itu jadi tidak ada yang mendengar umpatan yang terlontar dari bibir manisnya.

Tiba-tiba pintu _toilet_ terbuka, Byou terbelalak kaget saat melihat orang yang paling tidak ingin dia temui masuk ke dalam _toilet_ itu. "Kazuki-_kun_..."

"Wah, Byoucchan... Sepertinya kita memang berjodoh ya." Kazuki mendekati Byou lalu menarik Byou ke salah satu bilik _toilet_ yang ada di sana lalu mengunci pintunya.

"Kazuki-_kun_, lepaskan aku! Aku tidak mau disini bersamamu!" seru Byou sambil terus meronta dari cengkraman Kazuki.

Kazuki mendorong tubuh Byou ke dinding lalu menghimpitnya hingga tubuh mereka saling bergesekan. "Byoucchan, kau terlihat lebih manis hari ini..." bisiknya lalu menyelipkan kedua tangannya ke pinggul Byou. Meremasnya dengan gemas dan berulang hingga Byou terus menggeliat.

"Haahh~ Aaahhhhhhh... Aku tidak mau—"

"Lepaskhaaaaannnn... uhmmm~ ah..."

Kazuki mencium bibir Byou yang mulai mendesah-desah seirama dengan remasannya. Dia sadar ini masih di area sekolah jadi bisa gawat kalau ketahuan warga sekolah. Bisa-bisa orang tua mereka dipanggil ke sekolah.

Bulir-bulir keringat turun dari pelipis hingga ke leher Byou. Kemejanya yang cukup tipis sudah dibasahi oleh keringat yang terus keluar dari tubuhnya. Lekuk tubuh rampingnya bisa diterawang dengan mudah.

"Kau terlihat sangat menggairahkan, Sayang! Ungghh..." Kazuki terus mengaduk-aduk mulut Byou menggunakan lidahnya. Menyesap rasa manis dari bibir Byou yang sangat memabukkan. Dia juga menambah kekuatan remasannya. Dan kalau saja kebutuhan oksigen tidak menuntut keduanya, Kazuki enggan untuk melepaskan ciumannya.

Kazuki melepaskan ciumannya lalu menempelkan keningnya ke kening Byou. Dia memandang Byou yang menatapnya sayu dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan dariku, Kazuki-_kun_?" tanya Byou mengabaikan perih dihatinya. Dia merasa teramat kesal dan kecewa.

"Apa maksudmu, hm?"

"Jangan berpura-pura lagi, Kazuki-_kun_. Aku tanya sekali lagi, apa yang kau inginkan dariku? Kau sudah punya kekasih yang begitu cantik dan aku yakin aku tidak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengannya!"

Kazuki hanya diam sambil terus memandangi Byou. Entah kenapa hatinya ikut sakit melihat gurat kesedihan yang terukir di wajah Byou. "Byoucchan, apakah aku sudah menyakitimu?"

"Kazuki-_kun_ jahat! Ternyata Kazuki-_kun_ memang tidak tulus menyukaiku!" seru Byou sambil meremat tangannya sendiri. Air matanya turun tanpa bisa ditahan lagi. Dia tidak menyangka kalau kekecewaannya akan terasa sesakit ini. Dia baru sadar kalau selama ini dia benar-benar mengharapkan Kazuki selalu ada untuknya, menjaganya, menemaninya.

"Padahal aku berharap hari ini Kazuki-_kun_ akan meyakinkanku agar aku mau jadi kekasih Kazuki-_kun_. Ternyata Kazuki-_kun_ memang pembohong! Aku terlanjur berharap banyak padamu!"

Kazuki menyeka air mata Byou menggunakan ibu jarinya. "Byoucchan, maafkan aku telah membohongimu. Aku memang hanya menginginkan tubuhmu tapi—"

Byou mendorong tubuh Kazuki sekuat tenaga lalu berlari pergi meninggalkan Kazuki yang hanya bisa terdiam sembari menunduk.

Jin kaget melihat Byou yang berlari menghampirinya dengan berurai air mata. Dia langsung memeluk Byou dan mengajaknya untuk duduk. "Byou, kenapa kau menangis?"

Byou hanya menggeleng lalu mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jin. Sementara Jin hanya menghela nafas sambil mengelus kepala Byou untuk menenangkannya.

**. . . ~ (^,^) ~ . . .**

Berulang kali Kazuki membenturkan kepalanya sendiri ke tembok kamarnya. Dia terus merapalkan kalimat bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Namun pada kenyataannya dia jauh dari kata 'baik-baik saja'. Bayangan wajah Byou yang dipenuhi kesedihan terus menghantuinya. Terlebih lagi dia sudah membuat Byou menangis.

"Maafkan aku, Byoucchan... Aku benar-benar orang yang kejam. Mana-_chan_, aku sudah mengkhianatimu. Aku tidak pantas untuk terus bersamamu..." gumamnya penuh penyesalan. Tubuhnya merosot ke lantai lalu dia meraih ponselnya. Dia mengirim _e-mail_ kepada Manabu, mungkin itu akan menjadi _e-mail_ terakhir yang dia kirimkan untuk Manabu.

**[Mana-chan, kita akhiri saja hubungan kita sampai disini. Aku harap kau bisa mendapatkan orang yang lebih baik dariku. Orang yang bisa mendukung dan membantumu mengejar cita-citamu, bukan orang bodoh yang hanya bisa merajuk padamu sepertiku. Maafkan aku... Sayonara.]**

Setelah mengirimkan _e-mail_ itu, Kazuki membuang ponselnya ke tempat sampah. Dia membaringkan tubuhnya ke ranjangnya lalu memejamkan matanya. Rasanya dia sudah tidak punya muka untuk bertemu Byou ataupun Manabu. Namun walau bagaimanapun dia harus menemui Byou untuk minta maaf.

**. . . ~ (^,^) ~ . . .**

Dinginnya angin malam tidak mengusik lamunan Byou. Dia duduk berpangku tangan di depan jendela kamarnya. "Langitnya gelap dan mendung, seperti hatiku..." gumamnya sambil memandangi langit malam itu.

Uruha yang duduk di sampingnya hanya tertawa kecil. "Kau jangan terlalu lama bersedih, anggaplah kejadian ini sebagai pelajaran hidupmu~"

Byou mengangguk lalu menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu ibunya. "Aku tidak pernah menyesal pernah dekat dengannya."

"Sepertinya kau benar-benar menyukainya ya?"

"Iya, _Mommy_... Aku sangat menyukainya, bahkan aku tidak bisa benar-benar marah kepadanya. Aku masih berharap dia datang kesini untuk menghiburku."

Uruha mencium pipi Byou lalu menuntunnya ke ranjang. "Sekarang kamu tidur dulu ya, jangan terlalu memikirkannya. Kalau dia memang menyayangimu, nantinya dia pasti akan kembali padamu."

"_Arigatou_, _Mommy_..." Byou tersenyum tipis lalu memejamkan matanya.

**. . . ~ (^,^) ~ . . .**

"_Mommy_! _Mommy_!"

Byou menuruni tangga dengan terburu-buru. Dia mendekati ibunya yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan di dapur.

"_Mommy_, di kamarku ada bunga banyak sekali. Ada ratusan! _Mommy_ harus melihatnya!" serunya lalu menarik tangan Uruha menuju ke kamarnya. Benar saja, kamarnya yang semula 'baik-baik saja' tiba-tiba berubah bagai kolam bunga. Ratusan tangkai mawar berbagai warna tersebar di lantai kamarnya.

"_Mommy_ kok tidak kaget?" Byou menggaruk tengkuknya dengan bingung.

"Kenapa harus kaget?" tanya Uruha lalu kembali lagi ke dapur.

"_Mommy_ yang melakukannya?" tanya Byou dengan curiga.

"Bukan," jawab Uruha.

"Lalu siapa yang melakukannya? _Mommy_ pasti tahu kan siapa yang melakukannya?"

"_Mommy_ memang tahu siapa yang melakukannya, tapi _Mommy_ tidak akan memberitahukannya padamu. Karena _Mommy_ sudah janji pada orang itu untuk tutup mulut."

Byou merengut kesal, namun tidak lama kemudian dia kembali ke kamarnya. Dia mengumpulkan mawar itu lalu dia menatanya dalam beberapa vas untuk di pajang di setiap sudut kamarnya. "Wah, cantik~"

Diam-diam Uruha menghubungi seseorang. "Sepertinya kau berhasil! Byou terlihat senang sekali menerima bung pemberianmu~"

**. . . ~ (^,^) ~ . . .**

Sembari bersenandung kecil, Byou berjalan sendirian menuju ke kelasnya. Hari ini Jin izin tidak masuk jadi Byou berangkat ke sekolah sendirian. Semenjak kejadian kejadian tempo hari, Kazuki tidak menjemputnya lagi. Ternyata Kazuki memang sudah tidak peduli padanya, walaupun hanya sebagai teman.

Sebenarnya Byou ingin bertemu dengan Kazuki dan bilang bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Dia ingin menjalin hubungan yang baik dengan Kazuki dan melupakan segala hal buruk yang sudah terjadi.

'_Bruuggh!'_

Tanpa sengaja Byou menabrak punggung seorang pemuda yang ada di depannya. Pemuda itu langsung menoleh ke arahnya lalu menyeringai menyeramkan.

"E—eeh... Aoi-_senpai_, maafkan aku! Aku tidak sengaja~" Byou membungkukkan badannya.

"Haaaa! Byou-_chan_ ingin nempel-nempel ke tubuh seksiku ya?" tanya Aoi sambil menarik-narik kedua pipi Byou.

"Tidak kok, enak saja! Lepaskan~" Byou terus berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Aoi dari pipinya. Namun Aoi malah menariknya semakin kuat dan baru melepaskannya ketika pipi Byou berubah warna menjadi merah.

"Sakit~" seru Byou sambil menabok punggung Aoi.

Aoi balas mencolek hidung Byou.

Byou menabok punggung Aoi lagi.

Aoi balas mencolek pinggul Byou.

"MESUUUUMMM!" Byou menjewer Aoi dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Aduuuh! Maaf... Maaf..." rintih Aoi sambil memegangi telinganya.

Byou mendengus kesal sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya ke depan wajah Aoi. "Awas kalau Aoi-_senpai_ mesumin aku lagi! Aku akan laporkan Aoi-_senpai_ sama... sama... uhmmm~"

"Sama siapa, hm? Kamu mau laporin aku kepada siapa?" tanya Aoi sambil mencolek dagu Byou.

Kazuki menepis tangan Aoi lalu menariknya menjauhi Byou. "_Senpai_, aku lapar. Ayo kita ke kantin..." ucapnya tanpa melirik Byou sedikitpun.

Byou hanya menunduk sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya melihat perlakuan Kazuki terhadapnya sekarang ini. Sepertinya itu bukanlah Kazuki yang selama ini dia kenal. Dia mulai berpikir mendingan diperlakukan senonoh daripada tidak dianggap seperti itu.

**. . . ~ (^,^) ~ . . .**

"Hey! 'Zuki, jangan melamun terus!" Aoi memukul kepala Kazuki menggunakan gulungan koran.

"Kau tadi ngapain sama dia?!" tanya Kazuki sembari menatap Aoi dengan tajam.

Aoi menutup mulutnya lalu tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. "Aku hanya mencolek dagunya kok."

Pandangan Kazuki semakin tajam, membuat Aoi tidak dapat menghentikan tawanya.

"_Senpai_, ini sama sekali tidak lucu! Aku serius!" seru Kazuki sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Aoi.

"Oke, kita serius." Seketika tawa Aoi berhenti dan dia memandang Kazuki dengan serius. Kazuki juga memandangnya dengan serius. Mereka saling berpandangan cukup lama. Kazuki sampai deg-degan menanti apa yang ingin Aoi katakan.

"Aku juga mencolek pinggulnya..." ucap Aoi lalu menjilat jemarinya. "Enak..."

"_SENPAI_! AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMAAFKANMU!"

**~ T B C ~**


	4. Chapter 4

**ScReW © PSC**

Title : L.O.S.T _(chapter 4)_

Pair(s) : Kazuki/Byou(main), Kazuki/Manabu, Manabu/Rui

_**Dont like, dont read!**_

**. . . ~ (^,^) ~ . . .**

Seorang pemuda menggedor-gedor pintu _apatrment_ Kazuki dengan tidak manusiawi—seakan-akan dia ingin menghancurkan pintu itu. Para tetangga _apartment_ Kazuki cukup terganggu oleh suara berisik akibat perbuatan pemuda itu.

Kazuki melangkah dengan kesal lalu membuka pintu _apartment_-nya dengan kasar. Alangkah terkejutnya saat dia melihat ternyata Manabu yang ada di balik pintu itu—membawa dua koper besar dan wajahnya dibasahi oleh air mata.

"Kali ini kau sudah keterlaluan, Brengsek!" seru Manabu yang masih terisak.

"Manabu..." gumam Kazuki. Dia mencoba menyentuh pipi Manabu, namun Manabu menepisnya dengan kasar.

"Kau sudah tidak punya hak untuk menyentuhku dengan sembarangan! Kau bukan siapa-siapaku lagi! Itu kan yang kau inginkan?!"

Kazuki menggigit bibir bawahnya. Beberapa hari belakangan dia tidak bisa tidur karena terbayang wajah Byou saat menangis, dan sekarang Manabu juga muncul di hadapannya dengan beruraikan air mata. Rasanya Kazuki hampir gila dibuatnya, namun mungkin inilah ganjaran yang setimpal atas perbuatannya. Kesalah kecilnya berdampak begitu buruk pada dirinya dan dua orang terkasihnya.

"Manabu, aku yakin kau sulit memaafkanku. Tapi aku mohon kau mau masuk dulu dan mendengarkan penjelasanku..."

Dengan hati-hati Kazuki menarik tangan Manabu dan membawanya masuk ke dalam _apartment_-nya. Kazuki bersyukur karena kali ini Manabu mau menurutinya tanpa memberikan perlawanan.

"Kau mau minum apa?" tanya Kazuki setelah keduanya sudah duduk berhadapan di ruang tengah.

"Tidak usah basa-basi, langsung saja katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan!" seru Manabu dengan kesal. Setelah menerima _e-mail_ dari Kazuki tadi malam dia langsung memutuskan untuk pulang menemui Kazuki.

"Kita memang tidak cocok dalam hal apapun, jadi mendingan kita akhiri saja hubungan kita. Sudah saatnya kita menapaki jalan kita masing-masing—jalan yang tidak bisa kita tempuh bersama-sama," ucap Kazuki tanpa memandang ke arah Manabu.

Manabu hanya diam lalu mengambil nafas panjang. "Aku mengerti, kau sudah tidak mencintaiku kan? Makanya kau sekarang tidak mengharapkanku lagi. Atau kau sudah punya kekasih baru?"

"Pada _e-mail_ itu sudah kutuliskan kalau aku sudah mengkhianatimu. Apa itu masih kurang jelas?"

Pandangan Manabu menajam, dia tidak menyangka kalau Kazuki akan mengkhianatinya sementara dirinya tidak pernah sekalipun terbersit pikiran untuk main api di belakang kekasihnya itu. "Kau kurang ajar! Padahal kau sudah berjanji kalau kau akan menungguku sampai aku kembali padamu! Bahkan aku sudah menolak lamaran Rui dulu!"

"Kau juga berjanji kalau kau akan selalu memprioritaskan diriku, kau akan selalu membuatku merasa dekat denganmu walau kita dipisahkan jarak yang jauh. Tapi apa buktinya? Sekedar membalas _e-mail_-ku saja tidak pernah," ucap Kazuki yang masih enggan memandang ke arah Manabu.

Manabu membulatkan matanya. Ternyata selama ini dia lebih parah dari apa yang dilakukan Kazuki. Namun apakah dengan itu dia harus kehilangan Kazuki? "Kazuki, apakah aku masih punya kesempatan untuk memperbaiki kesalahanku?"

"Tentu, caranya mudah kok. Kau hanya harus meninggalkan karir _modeling_-mu dan kembali kesisiku," ucap Kazuki membuat Manabu langsung.

Kazuki hanya tersenyum tipis. "Kau lebih memilih karirmu dibandingkan aku, Manabu."

Manabu menundukkan wajahnya, air matanya semakin deras mengalir. Karirnya sekarang ini sedang berjalan dengan mulus, puluhan tawaran pekerjaan mendatanginya dengan beruntun dan menurutnya hal itu adalah awal yang sangat baik untuk membangun impiannya sebagai model profesional.

"Maafkan aku, sepertinya kau memang benar... sebaiknya kita memang tidak bersama lagi. Aku memang masih mencintaimu tapi aku juga tidak bisa meninggalkan karirku..." ucap Manabu.

Kazuki memeluk Manabu dengan erat. Mereka saling berpelukan sampai isakan tangis Manabu mulai mereda. Jauh dilubuk hati mereka sebenarnya tidak ingin berpisah, namun keadaan menuntut keduanya untuk melepaskan ikatan mereka.

"Mungkin kita memang tidak berjodoh ya..." lirih Manabu dibalas anggukan singkat oleh Kazuki.

**. . . ~ (^,^) ~ . . .**

Menjelang tengah malam, Byou masih sibuk mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya yang harus dia kumpulkan besok pagi. Sementara Uruha sudah terlelap di kamarnya. Byou menghela nafas beberapa kali, lalu membuka ponselnya, biasanya Kazuki akan mengiriminya _e-mail_ setiap malam, namun beberapa hari ini berbeda. Kazuki sudah tidak pernah mengiriminya _e-mail_ lagi.

Kalau boleh jujur, Byou sangat merindukannya. Mungkin dia harus mencoba bicara pada Kazuki besok. Agar hubungan mereka tidak semakin buruk.

Tiba-tiba Byou mendengar ada suara langkah kaki mendekati kamarnya. Dengan terburu-buru Byou masuk ke dalam selimutnya dan pura-pura tidur. Byou yakin kalau ibunya akan mengoceh panjang lebar kalau sampai tahu dia terjaga sampai larut malam.

Tak lama kemudiam pintu kamar Byou terbuka. Byou tidur miring membelakangi pintu kamarnya. Sosok yang Byou yakini sebagai ibunya itu mendekati ranjangnya, lalu mengelus kepala Byou dan mencium pipinya sekilas.

"Eh? _Mommy_—" Byou membuka matanya hingga dia sadar kalau orang yang ada di dekatnya itu bukan Uruha. "Kazuki-_kun_..."

"Ungg... Byou, maafkan aku..." Kazuki melangkah mundur menjauhi Byou lalu berlari keluar dari kamar Byou.

Byou langsung mengejarnya lalu memegangi lengan Kazuki dengan erat. "Jangan pergi... Jangan tinggalkan aku!"

Kazuki menyingkirkan tangan Byou dari lengannya. "Sudahlah, Byou... Kau sudah tahu kan kalau aku hanya berniat buruk padamu?! Makanya jangan dekat-dekat aku lagi!"

"Tapi aku mau berteman dengan Kazuki-_kun_!"

"Kenapa kau tidak mengerti juga, hah?! Aku ingin berbuat jahat padamu! Seharusnya kau menjauhiku saja, Byou!"

"Tidak! Kazuki-_kun_ baik kepadaku!"

"Aku membencimu, Byou!"

"Tidak! Kazuki-_kun_ menyayangiku!"

"Bodoh!" seru Kazuki sambil menarik tubuh Byou kedalam pelukannya. "Kau membuatku susah untuk meninggalkanmu. Padahal aku bisa semudah itu melepaskan Manabu."

"Hah?! Manabu meninggalkanmu?" tanya Byou sedikit terkejut.

"Sebenarnya dia sudah mempunyai tunangan, Byou."

"Lalu kau membiarkannya pergi begitu saja?! Bodoh! Kazuki-_kun_ memang bodoh! Aku akan membantumu mendapatkannya kembali." Byou menepuk-nepuk pundak Kazuki.

Kazuki hanya tersenyum. "Terserah kau saja. Aku mau pulang dulu ya. _Jaa_..."

Byou mengangguk kecil, dia mengantarkan Kazuki sampai ke depan pintu. "Hati-hati..."

"Ya..."

Mendadak suasana diantara mereka jadi canggung. Kazuki menggaruk kepala belakangnya lalu masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Kazuki-_kun_!" seru Byou sambil berlari mendekati mobil Kazuki.

"Ada apa?" Kazuki membuka jendela mobilnya.

"Besok kesini lagi ya!"

Mereka saling berpandangan agak lama hingga akhirnya Kazuki menarik Byou memasuki mobilnya dan langsung memacu mobilnya menuju ke _apartment_-nya. Dia mengabaikan seruan protes yang terus keluar dari mulut Byou. Yang dia inginkan saat ini adalah menghabiskan waktu lebih lama bersama Byou sebagai ganti karena beberapa hari belakangan dia tidak bicara ataupun bersentuhan dengan Byou.

**. . . ~ (^,^) ~ . . .**

"Selamat datang di _apartment_-ku!" seru Kazuki sambil menggandeng Byou masuk ke _apartment_-nya. Dia hanya tertawa ringan melihat wajah Byou yang masam.

"Aku belum menyelesaikan tugasku! Besok harus dikumpulkan tau!" ucap Byou setengah kesal.

Kazuki mendorong dahi Byou menggunakan ujung telunjuknya. "Besok kan hari libur, Byou."

"Eh?!" Byou kaget sekaligus senang, karena dia memang sudah terlalu lelah untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya itu.

"Kau lelah kan? Mau tidur denganku?" tawar Kazuki.

"Tidak mau!" seru Byou dengan cepat.

"Tapi _apartment_-ku ini kecil, jadi hanya terdapat satu kamar. Memangnya kau mau tidur di sofa?"

"Kau sengaja kan?! Kau membawaku kesini karena mau melakukan tindakan asusila lagi padaku?!"

Tanpa mempedulikan ocehan Byou, Kazuki menggendong Byou dengan paksa dan menidurkannya di atas ranjangnya. "Kau tidur disini, aku akan tidur di luar."

Byou hanya diam, sebenarnya dia tidak enak hati karena Kazuki musti tidur di luar. "Kazuki-_kun_, lebih baik kita tidur berdua saja. Tidak ada gunanya aku menginap di sini kalau kita tidurnya berjauhan."

Muka Kazuki langsung memerah. Mendadak dia jadi salah tingkah sendiri, bahkan dia hampir naik ke ranjang dengan masih mengenakan sepatu. Untungnya dia segera sadar lalu melepas sepatunya sebelum berbaring di sebelah Byou. "_Oyasumi_..." ucapnya pelan lalu berbalik memunggungi Byou. Dia bisa merasakan jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat.

"_Oyasumi_..." balas Byou lalu menarik selimut sebatas dagunya. Tak berselang lama keduanya terlelap di alam bawah sadar masing-masing.

**. . . ~ (^,^) ~ . . .**

"Kazuki, kau belum bangun?" Manabu mengetuk pintu kamar Kazuki berulang kali. Karena tidak ada sahutan, maka Manabu langsung memutar kenop pintunya. Beruntungnya karena pintu kamar itu tidak terkunci.

Kazuki langsung menyuruh Manabu untuk diam menggunakan bahasa isyarat. Dia tidak ingin Byou yang masih terlelap dengan indahnya terusik oleh suara berisik di sekitarnya.

"Siapa dia? Pacarmu ya?" bisik Manabu.

"Bukan, dia itu adik kelas kita. Kebetulan kami dekat dan orang tuanya juga sudah mempercayakannya padaku. Manis sekali kan?"

Manabu hanya mengangguk lalu tersenyum tipis. Dia menunduk lalu mencium bibir Byou. "Benar, dia manis sekali."

Kazuki membulatkan matanya menyaksikan tindakan Manabu. Sedangkan Manabu langsung menutup mulutnya untuk menahan tawa. "Kau menyukainya ya? Ekspresimu aneh sekali."

"Jangan berisik nanti dia bangun!" Kazuki mencubit bibir Manabu dengan gemas.

"Sepertinya keputusan kita untuk berpisah memang benar ya... Entah kenapa aku sekarang sangat lega melihatmu bisa mendapatkan orang yang sesuai keinginanmu," ucap Manabu lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya. Dia menunjukkan sebuah _e-mail_ yang terpampang di layar ponselnya... **[Aku akan menculikmu kalau besok kau belum pulang!]**

"Awh~ Dia manis sekali, Mana. Kau harus segera pulang atau pacarmu itu akan menculikmu," ucap Kazuki.

"Aku malah mengharapkannya... errr~ aku ingin dia kesini untuk menculikku..." ucap Manabu sambil tersenyum malu.

Kazuki hanya tertawa ringan sambil mengelus kepala Manabu. "Kita lebih bahagia sekarang. Dia setia sekali, bahkan setelah kau menolaknya dia masih tetap menunggumu."

"Kau benar..." balas Manabu lalu mereka berdua berpelukan tanpa menyadari kalau Byou sedang menyaksikan adegan mereka dengan ekspresi bercampur antara bingung, malu, dan kaget.

"Eh? Sudah bangun ya?" tanya Manabu lalu melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku... aku... Maafkan aku, aku tidak akan melihat kok!" seru Byou lalu menutupi wajahnya menggunakan kedua telapak tangannya.

Manabu hanya tertawa sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Byou. "Kamu manis sekali~"

Byou membuka matanya lalu memandang keduanya agak lama. "Kalian sudah baikan?"

Kazuki mengangguk lalu melirik Manabu sekilas. "Pulanglah, Manabu... jangan membiarkannya menunggumu terlalu lama."

"Baiklah~ padahal aku ingin dia menjemputku." Manabu segera bangkit lalu mencium Kazuki sekilas. "Sampai jumpa~ aku menyayangimu..."

Byou menutupi wajahnya lagi, kali ini dia menutupi wajahnya menggunakan selimut. Dia agak kesal namun dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Melihat Kazuki berciuman dengan orang lain itu rasanya sungguh menjengkelkan.

Setelah Manabu benar-benar pergi, Kazuki mendorong Byou hingga terlentang di ranjang. Dia langsung menindihnya lalu memandanginya dalam-dalam. "Byou?"

"Iya...?" balas Byou dengan gugup. Pandangan mata Kazuki lebih menyeramkan daripada biasanya saat dia menginginkannya.

"Bolehkah aku memakanmu sekarang?" tanya Kazuki terang-terangan.

Wajah Byou langsung merona dengan sempurna. Dia memandangi Kazuki dengan takut-takut. Pasalnya dia sedang berada _apartment_ Kazuki dan hanya ada mereka berdua di tempat itu. "Tidak mau... Jangan~ nanti Manabu-_san_ marah lagi padamu! Kazuki-_kun_ juga sudah berjanji tidak akan memperlakukanku dengan senonoh lagi!"

"Aku hanya bercanda..." Kazuki tersenyum kecil lalu menyingkir dari atas tubuh Byou. "Aku sangat menyukaimu, Byou."

"Eh? Barusan Kazuki-_kun_ bicara apa?" Byou tidak yakin dengan pendengarannya sendiri.

Kazuki menarik Byou ke dalam pelukannya. "AKU MENYUKAIMU! AKU MENYUKAIMU! AKU MENYUKAIMU!" teriaknya tepat di depan telinga Byou.

"Hentikan! Hentikan!" Byou meronta minta dilepaskan, namun Kazuki malah memeluknya semakin erat.

"Hubunganku dengan Manabu benar-benar sudah berakhir dan sekarang aku MENYUKAIMU, jadilah kekasihku! Kau mau kan?" tanya Kazuki dengan penuh pengharapan.

Byou melebarkan matanya dengan wajah merah padam. "Kazuki-_kun_ sedang tidak berbohong kan?"

"Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak..."

"Aku—aku mau!" ucap Byou sambil membenamkan wajahnya di dada Kazuki. Dia sangat malu dan mungkin wajahnya sudah bertambah merah.

Kazuki agak terkejut dengan jawaban Byou, namun dia langsung tersenyum senang. "Yattaaaa~ akhirnya aku mendapatkanmu!" serunya lalu mencium kening Byou.

Byou tersenyum tipis lalu mencium pipi Kazuki. Mereka berdua saling berpandangan dengan gugup lalu mulai meniadakan jarak diantara mereka. Bibir mereka saling bertautan menyalurkan perasaan masing-masing. Byou memejamkan matanya menikmati setiap sapuan lidah Kazuki di bibirnya.

"Ungghhh~ Ahhh... ah!" desahan Byou mulai keluar saat ciuman Kazuki turun ke lehernya. Dia menengadahkan kepalanya untuk memberikan akses yang lebih. Namun sedetik kemudian dia membelalakkan matanya saat tanpa sengaja merasakan milik Kazuki yang mengeras menekan pahanya. Ternyata Kazuki benar-benar sedang terangsang sekarang.

"Kazukebe..." lirih Byou sambil tertawa kecil. Dengan iseng dia meremas milik Kazuki yang masih terbungkus celana.

"Akkkhhh!" Kazuki memekik kaget sambil menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas.

Byou senang melihat Kazuki yang bereaksi atas tindakannya. Dia mendorong Kazuki hingga setengah terduduk lalu menurunkan celana Kazuki hingga sebatas paha. Sekarang dia bisa melihat milik Kazuki yang menegang dengan sempurna. Tanpa pikir panjang, Byou menggenggamnya lalu menunduk tepat di antara kedua paha Kazuki. Lidahnya meliuk menjilati pangkal hingga ujung batang kejantanan Kazuki.

Mata Kazuki terpaku pada pemandangan erotis di depannya. Dia sungguh terkejut dan tidak menyangka kalau Byou bisa melakukan hal seperti itu. "Ssssttt... Byoucchan..."

Byou mulai memasukkan milik Kazuki ke dalam mulutnya. Dia menggerakkan kepalanya naik-turun dengan tempo yang semakin lama semakin cepat, dengan kuluman yang semakin dalam, dan dengan hisapan yang semakin kuat.

Kazuki menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat untuk meredam desahannya. Sensasi yang dia rasakan tidak bisa tergambarkan. Mulut Byou yang hangat melingkupi miliknya dengan sempurna. Kazuki mendorong kepala Byou agar menghisapnya semakin dalam. "Nggghh... Byou... nggaaahh~"

"Angghh!" desah Byou saat milik Kazuki mencapai tenggorokannya dan mengenainya berulang kali. Dia bisa merasakan kalau sebentar lagi Kazuki akan mencapai puncaknya.

Kazuki langsung mengeluarkan miliknya dari dalam mulut Byou saat hasratnya sudah tidak bisa terbendung lagi. Dia membuka seluruh pakaian Byou dengan cepat lalu memposisikan Byou di pangkuannya. Otomatis miliknya dapat memasuki lubang Byou dengan mudah.

"AARRGGHH!" teriak Byou saat lubangnya dimasuki secara paksa tanpa persiapan sedikitpun. Dia hampir menangis saat milik Kazuki langsung bergerak dengan brutal di dalam tubuhnya.

"Sakit! Sakit! Ahhh..." ucap Byou berulang kali namun sepertinya hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh Kazuki.

Kazuki benar-benar sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya. Dinding-dinding lubang Byou yang hangat menjepit miliknya dengan erat, membuatnya hampir gila terbakar nafsu. Dia membantu menggerakkan pinggul Byou agar seirama dengan gerakannya. "Byouuu... ahhh~"

Tubuh Byou lemas tak berdaya. Dia hanya bisa memeluk leher Kazuki kuat-kuat. Lenguhannya terus keluar tanpa henti, dia bisa merasakan milik Kazuki menggesek-gesek lubangnya berulang kali. _'Sakit tapi enak... uhmm... enak...'_

Tak berselang lama Kazuki mengerang dengan keras dan memuntahkan cairannya di dalam tubuh Byou. Byou juga mengerang nikmat merasakan cairan panas itu memenuhi lubangnya. Mereka berdua ambruk dengan nafas terengah. Kazuki kembali menciumi leher Byou tanpa mengeluarkan miliknya dari dalam tubuh Byou.

"Mau lagi, Sayang?" bisik Kazuki sambil mengelus kepala Byou.

Byou mengerang merasakan milik Kazuki yang menegang lagi di dalam tubuhnya. Kazuki menidurkan Byou hingga terlentang di ranjangnya. Dia memandangi tubuh Byou agak lama.

"Jangan memandangiku seperti itu!" seru Byou yang merona menahan malu.

Kazuki menunduk lalu menindih tubuh Byou. Dia menuntun kaki Byou untuk melingkari pinggangnya. Tanpa peringatan dia menarik miliknya lalu menghujamkannya ke dalam tubuh Byou kuat-kuat. Kazuki mengulanginya berulang kali dengan tempo yang semakin cepat.

Byou terus merancau tak jelas saat Kazuki menyentuh titik terdalamnya berulang kali. Pegangannya pada pundak Kazuki semakin kuat. "Eeengggg~ _moreeee_... _pleasee_..."

Kazuki agak tertegun mendengar permintaan Byou. Dia memandangi mata Byou lalu mencium bibirnya dengan gemas. Dia tidak pernah menyangka akan bisa melihat Byou dalam keadaan seindah ini. Tubuhnya yang halus berkeringat dan terus menggeliat di bawah tubuhnya. "Byoucchan... cantik..."

Byou membenamkan kepalanya di pundak Kazuki. "Zuki-_kun_... Ah! Ugh~~~"

Kazuki terus memacu tubuh Byou hingga dia merasa cairannya akan keluar lagi. Dan dia merasa Byou juga sudah hampir mencapai puncaknya.

"Zukkkiiiii!" Tubuh Byou menegang saat cairannya keluar mengotori tubuhnya. Nafasnya terengah dan tubuhnya lemas tak berdaya. Dia hanya bisa pasrah saat Kazuki terus memacunya dengan cepat dan agak kasar.

Kazuki mengeluarkan cairan kenikmatannya untuk yang kedua kalinya di dalam tubuh Byou. Dia memejamkan matanya merasakan kenikmatan yang menderanya. Setelah itu dia menarik dirinya dari dalam tubuh Byou.

"Byoucchan, maafkan aku sudah berbuat buruk padamu. Dan maafkan juga karena aku baru sadar kalau aku sangat mencintaimu..." bisik Kazuki lalu mencium kening Byou.

"Aku juga men—cintai Kazuki-_kun_!" seru Byou yang hampir menangis.

**~ T B C ~**


	5. Chapter 5

**ScReW © PSC**

Title : L.O.S.T _(ending)_

Pair(s) : Kazuki/Byou(main), Kazuki/Manabu, Manabu/Rui

_**Dont like, dont read!**_

**. . . ~ (^,^) ~ . . .**

Erangan halus meluncur dari bibir Byou saat dia merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan basah bergerak menyusuri punggung telanjangnya. Dia mencengkeram guling di pelukannya saat merasakan sensasi geli di sekitar punggung dan pinggangnya.

"Bangun dulu, Byou... Sampai kapan kau mau terus tidur begitu? Kau sudah tidur seharian..." bisik Kazuki sambil mengelus rambut Byou.

Byou tidak merespon sama sekali. Dia masih tertidur dengan nyenyak sama seperti empat jam yang lalu. Hal itu membuat Kazuki semakin semangat menjilati tubuh Byou, namun Byou tetap belum mau membuka matanya.

"Keras kepala juga ternyata," ucap Kazuki setengah tersenyum melihat betapa damainya wajah tidur kekasihnya itu. Sebenarnya dia bisa memaklumi kalau Byou tidak mau bangun, mungkin dia terlalu kejam '_memperlakukan'_ tubuh kekasihnya itu tadi.

Kazuki melangkah ke dapurnya untuk membuatkan Byou makanan. Sejak pagi Byou belum makan sedikitpun. Sekitar setengah jam Kazuki sibuk di dapur, setelah itu dia membawa semangkuk sup ke kamar Byou. Dia tersenyum simpul saat mendapati Byou sudah terbangun. Kekasihnya itu duduk di atas ranjang dengan mata setengah terbuka, rambut berantakan, dan hanya terbalut selimut sebatas pinggangnya.

"Kazuki-_kun_, aku lapar..." ucap Byou dengan suara pelan. Kelihatannya kesadarannya masih dibawah 50%. Rambut pirang bergelombangnya yang acak-acakan malah membuat wajahnya yang merona semakin terlihat bulat. Benar-benar mirip boneka.

"Ini aku bawakan makanan," balas Kazuki lalu duduk di samping Byou. Dia menarik tubuh Byou agar bersandar di dadanya lalu mulai menyuapinya.

"Makanannya tidak seenak masakan ibuku," ucap Byou sambil mengunyah makanannya. Dia makan dengan mata terpejam, sepertinya dia masih ngantuk namun terlanjur lapar.

"Sudahlah, jangan banyak protes!" Kazuki tetap menyuapi Byou sampai makanannya habis. Setelah itu dia membungkus tubuh Byou menggunakan selimut lalu menggendongnya ke kamar mandi. "Byou, kau perlu mandi! Ayo buka matamu, jangan terlalu manja!"

"Kamu bawel!" seru Byou sambil memukul pelan pundak Kazuki.

Kazuki hanya diam menahan kesal. Dia menurunkan Byou ke dalam _bathub_ yang sudah terisi air hangat dan _aromatherapy._

Byou menyandarkan kepalanya ke tepian _bathub_ lalu membuka matanya. "Kazuki-_kun_, mandikan aku!"

Jelas saja Kazuki terkejut mendengar perintah itu. Padahal dia mengira Byou akan menyuruhnya keluar dari kamar mandi, namun ternyata malah sebaliknya. "Aku tidak mungkin menolaknya, Byou," jawab Kazuki sambil tersenyum miring.

Dengan iseng Byou memasukkan dua jarinya ke dalam mulut, mengulumnya sedemikian rupa hingga berlumuran _saliva_. Dia tertawa kecil saat melihat Kazuki yang diam seperti patung tanpa bisa mengalihkan pandangan dari bibirnya. "Kenapa kau diam seperti itu, Kazuki-_kun_?" tanyanya sambil terkekeh.

Kazuki langsung terhenyak lalu menarik jemari Byou keluar untuk gantian menjilatinya. Jemari Byou yang kurus terasa manis di lidahnya. "Byou?"

"Ungghhh?" balas Byou setengah mendesah.

"Sepertinya kau harus mau berbagi _bathub_ itu denganku..."

Byou langsung tersenyum tipis dengan rona merah di wajahnya. Dia membantu Kazuki melepaskan pakaiannya lalu menariknya ikut masuk ke dalam _bathub_. Kazuki mengambil posisi di belakang Byou sehingga Byou bisa nyaman bersandar pada tubuhnya.

Mereka merasa jantung mereka berpacu dua kali lebih cepat. Tubuh mereka saling bergesekan seirama dengan gerakan-gerakan kecil yang mereka lakukan.

"Kazuki-_kun_..." ucap Byou dengan nafas sedikit memburu. Dia menengokkan kepalanya sambil mengelus leher Kazuki. "Kita disini bukan hanya untuk mandi kan?"

Kazuki melingkarkan lengannya ke pinggang Byou. "Menurutmu?" bisiknya tepat di telinga Byou. Dia menghembuskan nafasnya di sekitar area itu, tangannya sudah terlebih dulu bergerak menggoda dada Byou.

Byou melenguh tertahan, dia hampir tenggelam dalam kenikmatannya hingga samar-samar dia mendengar suara ibunya memanggil-manggil namanya. Sontak dia langsung menghentikan tindakan Kazuki. "_Mommy_... bagaimana mungkin dia bisa ada di sini?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu, aku akan memeriksanya dulu," balas Kazuki dan langsung memakai pakaiannya kembali. Dia agak terkejut melihat Uruha yang sudah ada di dalam _apartment_-nya. Tapi keterkejutannya langsung hilang saat dia melihat Aoi berdiri di belakang Uruha sambil tersenyum miring.

"Sedang mandi, Zuki? Tidak biasanya kau mandi malam-malam begini," ucap Aoi setengah menggoda.

Kazuki hanya mendengus kesal.

"Aku menghubungi Byou beberapa kali tapi tidak diangkat. Makanya aku meminta bantuan Aoi untuk mengantarkanku kesini. Oh iya, Byou dimana ya?" tanya Uruha.

"A—ah, Byou sedang mandi, Uruha-_san_. Barusan dia ketiduran jadi telat mandinya," jelas Kazuki.

"Oh begitu ya... sebenarnya aku sedang buru-buru ingin pergi ke rumah mertuaku. Aku diundang makan malam. Tidak apa-apa kan kalau aku minta tolong padamu untuk menjaga Byou malam ini?" tanya Uruha penuh harap.

"Tentu saja aku akan menjaganya dengan senang hati," balas Kazuki sumringah.

Uruha tersenyum tipis. "Terimakasih ya, tolong sampaikan kepada Byou kalau besok pagi aku akan pulang," ucapnya sambil menggandeng tangan Aoi.

Aoi mengelus kepala Uruha lalu keduanya segera pergi karena mereka diburu waktu, rumah mertua Uruha cukup jauh.

"E—eeeehhh?! Aku tidak sudi Aoi-_senpai_ jadi mertuaku!" seru Kazuki setelah beberapa detik bengong melihat kemesraan Aoi dan Uruha. Kalau dilihat dari gerak tubuh keduanya pasti sudah menjalin hubungan khusus.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Byou yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.

Kazuki langsung menggeleng lalu mengambil handuk untuk mengeringkan rambut Byou yang masih basah. "Tadi ibumu berpesan kalau dia mau pergi makan malam jadi malam ini kamu harus menginap lagi di rumahku."

Byou hanya mengangguk patuh sambil sedikit menunduk, namun sedetik kemudian dia menangis sambil memeluk leher Kazuki. Hal itu membuat Kazuki kelabakan dan tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Satu-satunya hal yang terlintas untuk dilakukan hanya balas memeluk tubuh kekasihnya itu.

"Terimakasih sudah mau menerimaku... aku kira tidak ada seorangpun yang mau jadi kekasihku. Sejak SMP aku selalu ditolak. Orang-orang bilang aku ini jelek~" ucap Byou disela tangisannya.

"Byou, kau itu manis sekali, percayalah padaku!"

"Ungghh~" Byou memeluk leher Kazuki semakin erat. "Aku rasa aku harus bersyukur karena matamu tidak normal, Kazuki-_kun_!"

Kazuki tertawa geli lalu menciumi puncak kepala Byou berulang kali. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu seberapa besar dia mencintai makhluk di pelukannya itu. "Ya, aku juga bersyukur karena hanya aku yang bisa menikmati keindahanmu, Byou... Ah ralat! Selama ini aku tidak melihatmu menggunakan mataku, tapi menggunakan hatiku!"

**~ E N D ~**

_A/N : Bagaimana? Apakah endingnya sangat tidak indah? IYA! Aku merasa endingnya maksa. Dari awal cerita ini memang pasaran, maaf ya aku tidak bisa memberikan yang terbaik._

_Terimakasih bagi semua pembaca, terlebih lagi yang sudah berkenan meninggalkan review. See yaa~ Nanti kita bertemu lagi dengan __**KazuByou **__yang lainnya! __**.v**_


End file.
